


The Heat of Summer

by wonderstruck8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Archery, Athlete Arya, Athlete Gendry, Athletes, F/F, F/M, Fencing, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, Gymnastics, Hockey, Javelin, M/M, Olympic Athlete, Olympics, Summer Olympics, Wedding, figure skating, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruck8/pseuds/wonderstruck8
Summary: Arya is vying for gold as the youngest Olympic captain ever, ready to make her mark as yet another stark to bring home Gold.Gendry is a no one from Flea bottom who somehow worked his way onto the Olympic gymnastic team and is now looking to make his mark on the sport.They met in the hot stuffy waiting room before the 70th Summer Olympic Games and the rest is history.Okay so I don't know if this is going to go anywhere but I hope it does. No promises though.Fair warning, I don't know much about sports or the Olympics, so if I get something wrong, bare with me and let me know.COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

Arya fiddled with her dress. She was nervous. This wasn’t like all of the other competitions that she had competed in or the events that she had attended in her younger years, no this was big, huge, monumental. These were the Olympic Games, where athletes from all over the world came together to compete for gold.

Arya was no stranger to the games, all of her older siblings had brought home a gold medal from there events.

Robb had been captain of the Westerosi Hockey team in the winter games only two years ago and Sansa had all but sweeped in womens figure skating. Her cousin, Jon, had taken gold in snowboarding as well.

But it was to be expected, as children of Olympic royalty, the stark brood where all but expected to be the best at their chosen events.

Nearly 30 years ago there mother had practically stolen the gold medal in figure skating while their father had led the hokey team to victory with Robert Baratheon at his side, all while Aunt Lyanna, their father's sister and Jon’s mother, took victory in the skiing event at only 17.

Arya knew what to expect, her siblings had done it not two years before for the winter games on their home turf in winterfell.

But these were not the winter games and she was not in Winterfell.

Bravos was hot, too hot for her liking. She may have been a child born in the long summer, but this was just too much. She was sweating through her outfit for the opening ceremonies.

It was supposed to be breathable, that's what the seamstress had told her when she had went in for her fitting. The fabric had been made in Dorne and the style reflected that of the crown lands in the days of the kings and queens of old.

She had hated it from the moment that they put it on her, but she couldn’t just refuse to wear it. She had signed a contract after all. But in the summer heat of this foreign land, she was grateful for the lightness of the blue fabric that covered her.

She could hear the music echo through the large room that the entirety of the westerosi olympic team stood in. They would be out last, behind everyone else and all eyes would be on them.

She crossed her arms over her head, glancing around the room. She cursed the fact that fencing was a summer sport once again, as she looked around the room for a familiar face. All of her siblings, save her younger brother, Rickon, where winter athletes and she barely knew any of the other competitors.  
But seeing someone that she did know was so much worse.

“I was wondering where you where.” His voice was like nails on a chalkboard as he sauntered towards her. “My, Stark, you look almost like a proper lady in that dress.” His blond hair shinned in the light and the green of his doublet matched that of his eyes.

“Joffrey,” she responded stiffly, turning her body away from him.

“Cold little chit, aren’t you?” he spat at her. “You should be nicer to me. I am captain of the archery team, after all.”

Arya looked at the men who stood behind him. Ramsay Snow seemed to leer at her form while the other 5 just seemed uninterested.

“And I am captain of the Fencing team,” she shot back. “But unlike you, I don’t make them follow me around.”

He sneered in her direction, looking ready to hit her. “You vile little-”

“There you are,” and unfamiliar voice cut him off. She turned to see the source.

He was massive, towering over her petite form an easily outweighing Joffrey by 50 pounds, with coal black hair and eyes as blue as the Braavosi Sea.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He smiled at her and she had to fight to keep her knees from giving out.

Arya was not the type to swoon over pretty faces, not at all. She couldn’t understand why he was effecting her in this was. “Well, you found me,” she bit out, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Baratheon.” He nodded in Joffrey’s direction, as he went to stand next to Arya. “Never a pleasure.”

“Waters,” Joffrey spat back, narrowing his eyes at the man. He turned back to his team, pushing through them as he strutted away.

“Seven hells, that man is the devil,” the man, Waters as Joffrey had called him, said, running a hand through his hair. “I’m Gendry, by the way.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She looked at it, before looking back up at him. “I didn’t need your help.”

He dropped his hand to his side, raising an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I know. But I would rather avoid becoming a witness to the murder that was sure to happen if that situation continued.” He looked her up and down. “How do you two know each other anyway?”

She growled at the thought, leaning back on the wall behind her. “He used to date my sister, Sansa. Lets just say that it didn’t end well.”

“Ah.” He nodded as if he understood, leaning back on the wall next to her. “You know, I never caught your name.”

She looked at him once more. He was handsome, that was for sure, his jaw was strong and even through his black tunic, she could tell that he was built like an ox.  
“Arya,” she responded simply, running a hand through her wavy brown locks. “Arya Stark.”

_**Stand out stars** _  
_**By Margaery Tyrell.** _

_“And so it begins. Last night marked the opening of the 70th Olympic Summer games, being hosted in Braavos. We were treated to our first look at all of the athletes that each country had to offer. While each team had there standout stars there were a few that the world can't seem to stop talking about._

_“Arya Stark (19) will lead the Westerosi fencing team as the youngest captain any olympic team has ever seen. Coming from a long line of Olympic champions, Stark looks to add another gold to her family’s ever growing collection, as she faces off against men and women much older and more experienced. Will this child of the north thrive or fail in the southron heat?_

_“Among the other athletes that have seemed to capture international attention is Gendry Waters (24). Waters is a native born of flea bottom, looking to win gold of his own in gymnastic as he competes on the rings. His tragic backstory and enchanting good looks seemed to have captured the attention of women (and men) worldwide._

_The two walked together in the opening ceremonies, looking as close as lifelong friends, despite sources reporting that the pair had just met half an hour before._

_“But what really shocked the world was the resemblance of the pair to another pair of Westerosi athletes from nearly 30 years before. Anyone who had seen the winter games held 30 years ago would swear that the pair was Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark reborn._

_“What do you think, dear readers? Is the resemblance just an eerie coincidence? Are the two set to be another pair of lover forged and torn apart in the crucible of the games?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cant win for yourself, win it for someone else.

Arya flopped back on her bed in her hotel room. The games where almost over, and soon she would be back home in Winterfell, a gold medal looped proudly over her neck. At least that is what she hoped.

Her final match was the next morning and she couldn’t help but be stressed. The team was doing well and they would either win Silver or Gold. But it all depended on her performance against a famous Braavosi swords women call The Waif.

Arya didn’t know her real name, almost no one did, but she was good. Arya knew that she was good because they had trained together for a year when Arya had studied abroad. In that year she hadn’t been able to beat The Waif even once.

“You’ll be fine,” Gendry said, leaning back against her headboard. His hair was still wet from his shower and his smile was big, probably because he had a gold medal hanging around his neck, sitting on his bare chest.

“Says the guy who already won,” she shot back, running a hand through hair in frustration.

“Just focus on something else,” he suggested.

“Like what?” she almost growled. “The fact that Brienne is probably off with that guy from the far north, doing who knows what?” 

She looked over at the other bed in her room. Her roommate, Brienne Tarth, another fencer who was only a few years older than her, had gotten into a fling with one of the javelin throwers from above the wall named Tormund, and spent most of her free time with him.

“How does a guy like that end up in the summer games anyway?” Gendry asked.

“Same way a girl like Ygritte Wilds ends up in the summer games,” she responded, moving to sit next to him against the headboard. “There skills are universal ones, like fencing. They can be used in any climate and just happen to be in the summer games.”

“Same could be said for gymnastics,” he shot back, looking over at her. 

“Fair enough.” She met his eyes for a brief moment before turning back to the tv that they had muted. It showed clips of his performance that day. Arya couldn’t help but admire the way he made the rings look almost effortless as he moved through the air. “You really do deserve that medal though,” she told him, not letting her eyes leave the screen. “You did amazing.”

“You will too,” he reassured her. “Tell me about your family.”

“You already know about my family.” She looked over at him. His blue eyes looked more of a bottle glass green in the dim light of the bedside lamp. “Everyone knows about my family.”

“I know what the media has told me about your family and that your brother has a thing for the Wilds girl, but I don’t know much else,” he told her moving to turn off the tv. “Tell me about them. Tell me how you all ended up athletes. How you ended up fencing.”

She sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. “I have three brothers, well four if we’re counting Jon, and a sister. My parents met at the 43 winter games and fell in love. They got married, had us, raised us all to be athletes, good athletes, and we all just kinda went with it. My mother tried to get me into figure skating with Sansa and Dad tried to get me into skiing like Lyanna, but I saw Syrio Forell fencing when I was, I don’t know, 7 or 8 probably, and I was gone.” She smiled at the memory. “My mother was, of course, heart broken. She wanted my sister and I to follow in her footsteps. And after I had broken the family tradition, my younger brothers did too. Bran didn’t want to play hockey and Jon was already in love with snowboarding and Rickon has always swam like damn fish.”

“I bet he’ll be in Qarth for the next summer games,” Gendry chimed in.

She smiled at the thought. “Damn straight. He hasn’t spent the past 5 years in river run for nothing. And Bran is definitely going to take gold in two years during the games at the wall. He and those Reed kids are unstoppable.”

“They’ll all be there tomorrow, won’t they? he asked. “I know Robb and Jon have been here the whole time, but your entire family is coming tomorrow, right?”

She nodded, leaning her head back, letting her eyes close. “It’s why I have to win. I can’t loose in front of them. I can’t be the only one to not win gold.”

“Silver is still pretty good,” her reminded her, bumping her with his shoulder. “No matter what happens tomorrow, you’ll still be walking out of here with a medal around your neck.”

“If it’s not gold, it doesn’t count,” she spoke solemnly. “That's what Sansa used to tell me.”

“Then win gold,” he told her. “And if you can’t win for yourself, then win for somebody else. Win for your father, or your brothers. Win it for Sansa or your mother. Win it for the girl who lived down the street or win it for that stupid reporter, Margaery Tyrell. Win it to make them proud, if that's what it takes to win.”

She only nodded, clenching her jaw slightly. 

Win it for someone, if that's what it takes. If she couldn’t win it for herself then she knew exactly who she would win it for.

 

She parried and blocked, dodged and ducked, employing all of her tactics as this final match wore on. Then next hit would win, and she so desperately wanted to win.

Her entire family watched on as she and The Waif danced around one another. Her mother was probably biting her nails in worry, her sister was trying not to look bored. Rickon was most definitely live tweeting, as he did with all his siblings events. Bran was working out a strategy to win, be it for her or the other girl, she didn’t know, and Jon was on the edge of his seat with anticipation. Robb was probably off flirting with Ygritte Wilds in the back of the audience. And her father, he was beaming with pride as she came so close to gold.

She could see them in her mind's eye as she avoided another hit.

Her team also looked on from there spots on the sideling, most likely being rallied by Lyanna Mormont, who had taken the bronze for her own.

For a brief moment as she turned, she thought of someone else. Blue eyes filled her vision as she pivoted out of the way of the other girls blade.

She closed her eyes as the remembered what he looked like. Even with her lack of vision she met the other girl’s blade blow for blow, the sound of metal hitting itself echo through the room over and over again. That is until it didn’t, and her blade connected with the other girl's shoulder.

 

Arya had more pride watching Lyanna receive her medal then she did in receiving her own. But as she stood on the highest tier of the podium as the national anthem of Westeros played she couldn’t help the smile that covered her face.

In the crowd she saw her mother and father, both practically crying, and the rest of her siblings cheering like mad, even Sansa, who wore a proud smile as she looked on.

She let her eyes wander the crowd until she found him. He, and the rest of the gymnastics team, cheered almost as loud as her family. His blue eyes shined with pride, and she let out a sigh of relief.

Later that night Arya tweeted only one thing.

_ “You told me that if I couldn’t win it for me I should win for somebody else. I won for you! @G_WaterBoi” _

 

**_Bringing Home Gold (and maybe something else?)_ **

**_By Margaery Tyrell_ **

_ As the 70th Summer Games draw to a close, Westeros wins two more medals, a bronze and a gold won by two extremely talented your fencers. _

_ Yesterday in the Semis, young Lyanna Mormont (16) earned bronze, becoming one of the youngest Olympic fencers to ever earn a medal. She tells this correspondent that she is so honored to even be on the team with so many fine women and wishes for all young women to know that anything is possible if you fight hard enough. _

_ Today in a nail biting final, Arya Stark (19) snatched gold from a Braavosi fencer known only as The Waif. While most people couldn’t stop tweeting up a storm surrounding her victory, Stark only tweeted one thing in response. _

**_“You told me that if I couldn’t win it for me I should win for somebody else. I won for you! @G_WaterBoi”_ **

_ While neither Miss Stark nor Mr. Waters are willing to comment on the flirtatious tweet our questions only seem to grow, especially when it seems her own family is as clueless as we are. _

_ “I mean we knew that Arya and Him _ **_(Gendry)_ ** _ where hanging out. They have gotten pretty close, but I guess we didn’t realize how close.” Stark’s cousin, Jaehaerys (Jon) Targaryen, Olympic Snowboarding Champion, tells us, looking almost as shocked as the rest of us. _

_ Tell us, dear readers, what do you think is brewing between the two Olympians? Is it just an innocent flirtation between friends, or could this be a romance to match that of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark? _

_ Whatever is happening between the two gold medalists is still very tightly under wraps, but when it comes to life, we here at Highgarden news will have the story first. _

_ Congratulations to all of the competitors in this years games. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya: Fencing  
> Gendry: Gymnastics (rings)  
> Robb: Hockey  
> Sansa: Figure Skating  
> Bran: Hurling  
> Rickon: Swimming  
> Jon: Snowboarding  
> Ned: Hockey (Former)  
> Catelyn: Figure Skating (Former)  
> Robert: Hockey (Former)  
> Lyanna: Skiing (Former)  
> Joffrey: Archery  
> Ramsey: Archery  
> Brienne: Fencing  
> Lyanna Mormont: Fencing  
> Tormund: Javelin  
> Ygritte: Archery


	3. Chapter 3

She tried desperately to get her suitcase to close. It wasn’t like she had really bought anything in Braavos, so why her suitcase refused to be shut was a mystery to her.  
“Need some help?” his voice was deep from the door.  
She turned to see Gendry leaning ever so carefully on the door frame, his team jacket clutched tightly in his hand.  
“Why is it that none of your stuff ever seems to fit in your suitcase like it did before?” she asked, throwing her body weight against the top of the suitcase. “I didn’t buy anything and I had plenty of room even if I did.”  
“Suitcase physics,” he explained, walking into the room. His black shirt moved across his toned chest as he pulled on the zipper, forcing her suitcase closed. “Nothing ever fits as good when you have to go home.”  
Arya smiled, letting herself slide down onto the floor. “I would say that I’m not gonna miss it but…” Her gaze wandered to the open window. “This place is beautiful, don’t you think?”  
She drifted across the room, pushing the drapes aside so she could view the city. The window looked out over the bay where ships came and went, gliding over the crystal blue waters.  
“You say that like you haven’t been complaining about the heat non-stop for the past 2 weeks.” He walked over to join her.  
“Like you’ll survive a day in the north,” she scoffed, turning to look at him. “You’re gonna freeze your balls off before you even get anywhere near Winterfell.”  
He let out a laugh that seemed to light up his face. “Fair enough. I’m kind of excited though. I’ve never been that far north before.”  
“It’s amazing. There's this little restaurant in winter town that make the best lemon cakes and there's a lake not to far from the city that we all go to when it gets warm, and wait until you see the Gods Wood. It’s unlike anything else.” She smiled at the thought of her home.  
“We do actually have god's woods down south, you know,” he said, looking over at her.  
Arya’s grey eyes were alight with excitement as she talked about her home and Gendry couldn’t help but smile at her in return.  
“But you don’t have Weirwood trees down south,” she explained, looking back at him. “My family wants to meet you, you know.”  
“I know.” Gendry was nervous. Arya’s family was a collage of gold medals and outstanding athletic records. He was a bastard with no father and a mother who had died when he was young.  
“They already like you,” she told him, as if she had read his mind. “Rickon wants to see how fast you can swim, Bran wants to hear about what it's like to grow up in the south, Sansa thinks you’re gorgeous, her words, not mine, and Robb and Jon want to see how you react around snow.”  
“Really, it's not like I’ve never seen snow before,” he huffed, crossing his arms, “and I can’t, by the way, swim, that is.”  
Arya felt her jaw drop as she turned to look at him. “How can you not know how to swim? You grew up near Blackwater Bay, right?”  
He shrugged. “I never learned when I was young, when I got older I spent all of my free time in the gym. And honestly, it’s called Blackwater Bay for good reason. The water is actually black. Would you want to swim in that?”  
She let out a short giggle. “Well, then, I guess I’ll have to have Rickon teach you when we get to Winterfell.”

Arya had been right about the godswood. That was all Gendry could think as he stared up at the large weirwood tree that loomed over them. Its sappy carved face seemed to peer into his soul in a way that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with and all around him he could feel the reminders of the faceless gods that the Stark family had worshiped for over a thousand years.  
“It’s pretty amazing,” he finally admitted, turning away from the blood red leaves and back to Arya. He had already met her family. They had taken the pair out to dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in winter town where he had been forced to admit, after much pressure from the youngest stark, that he had actually never seen snow beyond the occasional flurry that fell when he was traveling closer to the neck.  
The petite women who kept his company smiled, handing him back his warm coffee cup that she had stolen away to warm her hands. A cold wind ran through the ancient trees, sending a chill through both of them.  
“Let’s get going. I still have to take you to get those lemon cakes.” She smiled, wrapping her arm through his.

**_Winterfell Romance?_ **  
_By Margery Tyrell_  
_Excitement is sweeping Westeros once more as this year's Olympic champions make their way across the country. Our favorite pair is, of course, among them._  
_After weeks of touring and meeting fans, the Olympic caravan has reached its final destination in Winterfell, the home to none other than the fencing gold medalist, Arya Stark._  
_During an interview, Stark shared her relief to finally be home._  
_“I missed my family,” the gold medalist says. “I missed my home. The rest of Westeros is amazing and I am so lucky to have gotten to see it and meet the fans from across the different areas, but the North will always be my home.”_  
_And home she was, going out to dinner with the rest of her family her first night back in town. But there was also one more face amongst those of the Starks and it was not that of Theon Greyjoy, the on and off boyfriend of Olympic Figure Skating Star, Sansa Stark_  
_Gendry Waters was seen attending the restaurant with the entire Stark family, looking cosy with Arya as they enjoyed a nice quiet evening after nearly 3 weeks of being on the road._  
_“Gendry is a good guy,” says the youngest of the brood, Rickon Stark, when we asked him for a quote. “I don’t know how close he and Arya really are, and I’m not going to even try to speculate, but they seemed to be having a good time with one another so I don’t think the nature of their relationship is really something that matters at this point.”_  
_The rest of Stark’s family shared similar feelings about the pair's relationship._  
_But as the rest of the olympic team made their way out of the city after 3 days of meet and greets, Waters seemed to stay behind, and, in the past week, has been seen around Wintertown with Arya Stark at his side, showing him all of her favorite haunts._  
_“I saw them (Waters and Stark) buying Lemoncakes at Hotpies’ just this morning,” a young shopper tells this correspondent. “They looked super cozy, especially when she practically hand fed him.”_  
_Now, no one can be certain if these two are more than just fast friends, But we here at Highgarden News want to hear what you think, Dear readers._  
_It is just a friendship or re we looking at an Olympic size love affair._  
_Send in your responses._

**_2 years after the Bravos Games_ **

**_(From the Golden Gazette)_ **  
**_A Dragon’s Rose_ **  
_By Jeyne Westerling_  
_Olympic Snowboarder, Jon Targaryen, was spotted out and about yesterday with his current flame, Margaery Tyrell, as they wandered the streets of Maiden Pool. The pair officially met in Bravo's two years ago when Tyrell interviewed the olympian for an article about the relationship between the stars younger cousin, Arya Stark and her close friend, Gendry Waters._  
_While the two have not been seen together in public since that interview, a source informs us that the relationship between Tyrell and Targaryen has been going on for at least a year. The pair has been very careful to keep their exploits on the down low as Targaryen prepared for his second olympic games, which he managed to capture gold in._  
_Another source divulges that Targaryen is not the only one with a shiny new bobble to flash. It is being said that after his win the 2 time Olympian popped the question at a private affair that was hosted by the Stark family._  
_While neither the Tyrells nor the Stark families have confirmed whether the rumor is true, we here at the Golden Gazette are wishing the best for the young couple and hope the future for them is bright._

**_2 Years Later (Qarth Summer Games)_ **  
**_(From the Dorne Sun)_ **  
**_The Heat of Summer_ **  
_By Myrcella Baratheon-Martell_  
_This week saw the opening ceremonies of the 71st summer games, being held in the beautiful city of Qarth. As expected, these games saw the return of many defending Westerosi Champions, as well as many new faces._  
_One of those new faces in that of an Olympic legacy, Rickon Stark (19), who walked with his long time girlfriend, Olympic Fencer, Lyanna Mormont (20). The pair smiled and waved at there fans and their families._  
_“I’m just excited to get to share this with him,” Mormont says. “I got to experience all of this 4 years ago, but that doesn’t make it any less nerve racking. And he (Rickon) is absolutely amazing at this kind of thing, It's just wonderful to see him flourish.”_  
_Ygritte Wilds was also present, making the Far North archery team after being gone for months after giving birth to her first child with her husband, Olympic Hockey Player, Robb Stark._  
_“My son, Eddie, is everything to me, and I want him to be able to be proud of me.” The archer tells when asked. “I have trained and worked hard to be in these games and when I win that gold medal, it’ll be for him”_  
_Also seen amongst those athletes returning was the pair that caught our attention 4 years ago, in Braavos. Arya Stark (23) walked out side by side with her long time friend Gendry Waters (28), both of them returning to defend their gold and lead their teams to victory, but this reporter couldn’t help notice something, that seemed to catch the attention of many others._  
_Amongst her opening ceremony garb, Stark flashed a shimmery rock that sat on her left ring finger. There is of course speculation as to what this might be and many agree that it is in fact an engagement ring. While no romantic relationship has ever been confirmed between the pair, neither of them has been seen dating since they met 4 years ago._  
_“Gendry and Arya have always been just that,” Sansa Greyjoy Stark tells us. “I have never tried to understand their relationship because it simply isn’t meant to be understood.”_  
_While no one can confirm or deny that the ring we saw is even an engagement ring, let alone one given to her by Waters, the whole world seems to have the same theory._  
_For now, we here at the Sun plan to keep our eyes firmly on the game as we cheer our champions to victory._  
_Best of luck to all of the competitors in this years games._

**_(1 year Later)_ **  
**_In Front of a Weirwood_ **  
_By Myrcella Baratheon-Martell_  
_Just this morning, picture where released to the public, depicting a very intimate wedding between the two Olympic gold medalists, Arya Stark(24) and Gendry Waters, held in the Stark family Gods wood. Very few were present for the pairs vows, the guest list including less than 20 people. The only witnesses to the actually ceremony where close friends and family of the pair, along with a photographer to capture the day._  
_Stark was walked down the aisle by her father, former olympian, Eddard Stark, wearing a simple white gown._  
_She and Waters were married in front of the ancient weirwood tree that has stood almost as long as the keep around it, saying their vows before the old gods before signing the paper in front of a septon at the local courthouse._  
_The pair met 5 years ago at the summer games held in Braavos, and, while no romantic relationship was ever confirmed, sources report that they have been together every since._  
_Last summer in Qarth, Stark flashed her shiny engagement ring in the opening ceremonies, but the pair refused to comment as they both reached for gold in their respective events. Even after the games Stark and Waters remained quiet about their relationship, not confirming or denying anything for the press._  
_“I am so proud to see my lovely sister finally marry the man she was meant to be with @She_Wolf @G_Waters Congrats you two! #wedding #Gendrya #GendryaWedding” Stark’s sister, Sansa Greyjoy Stark tweeted with a picture of the two looking very cozy in front of the weirwood tree._  
_Greyjoy Stark attended the wedding with her husband of 3 years, Theon Greyjoy, and their 6 month old daughter, little Arra._  
_Arra was not the only child present at the wedding. All 3 of Starks Nieces and Nephews were present for the ceremony, leading to some very cute pictures._  
_Three year old Eddard Stark (The second) played ring bearer for his aunt and uncle, while a two year old Lyala Targaryen seemed all too happy to scatter the aisle with blue rose petals._  
_Among the group was Waters’ foster parents who seemed proud, but have refused to comment along with the rest of the witnesses. We fully expect to see more pictures of the happy couple released in the coming weeks._  
_After the small ceremony the newlyweds jetted off to Braavos where they will spend their honeymoon._  
_Congratulations to the happy couple, may the two of you stand the test of time._  
**_Wedding Guest List_ **

  * **_Eddard Stark the 1st_**
  * **_Catelyn Tully-Stark_**
  * **_Robb Stark_**
  * **_Ygritte Wilds_**
  * **_Eddard Stark the 2nd_**
  * **_Jon Targaryen_**
  * **_Margaery Tyrell-Targaryen_**
  * **_Lyala Targaryen_**
  * **_Sansa Greyjoy Stark_**
  * **_Theon Greyjoy_**
  * **_Arra Greyjoy_**
  * **_Bran Stark_**
  * **_Meera Reed_**
  * **_Jojen Reed_**
  * **_Rickon Stark_**
  * **_Lyanna Mormont_**
  * **_Tobho Mott_**
  * **_Nya Mott_**



**Author's Note:**

> Arya: Fencing  
> Gendry: Gymnastics (rings)  
> Robb: Hockey  
> Sansa: Figure Skating  
> Bran: Hurling  
> Rickon: Swimming  
> Jon: Snowboarding  
> Ned: Hockey (Former)  
> Catelyn: Figure Skating (Former)  
> Robert: Hockey (Former)  
> Lyanna: Skiing (Former)  
> Joffrey: Archery  
> Ramsey: Archery


End file.
